Conventional augmented reality applications provide a live view of a real-world environment whose elements may be augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as video, sound, graphics or GPS data. With such applications, a view of reality may be modified by a computing device, and they can enhance a user's perception of reality and provide more information about the user's environment. For example, augmented contents may be applied in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as game statistics and summaries during a match. With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smart phones, information about the surrounding real world of a user may be displayed on a mobile device with additional augmented contents, such as artificial information about the environment with virtual objects being overlaid on the real-world objects. For example, the mobile device can be configured to play augmented reality games; such games may include play sets and game pieces.
One of the problems of the conventional augmented reality applications is that when an object being tracked is no longer in view of the camera of the mobile device, the conventional augmented reality applications would stop tracking the object. This approach may lead to inadequate user experience, especially in situations where the mobile devices may be moved around when the users interact with their environment, or when one or more game pieces may no longer be in view of the mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for method, computer program product, and augmented reality enabled device that can improve the conventional augmented reality applications.